Si Tanto Me Quisiste
by Zumelle Riddle
Summary: un poquito fuera del libro original. una serie de eventos sentimentales
1. Capítulo 1

Pues bueno… este es el primer capitulo de una primera historia, lo he subido hoy inspirada por mi sabia amiga Lynette jajajaja que me ha dado un primer review, si la verdad es catastrófico pues que me avise y lo quitamos.

Si alguien mas lo llega a leer pues deje su critica en un pequeño review .'

_

* * *

__Odio el hechizo de tus ojos esmeralda, no importa cuanto tiempo pase creo que no entenderé que no eres para mí._

Justo en eso pensaba Ginny mientras miraba a Harry del otro lado de la mesa de la biblioteca. Ella siempre había pensado que esos ojos verdes poseían magia, incluso desde la primera vez que los vio.

Se conocían desde hace casi 5 años, ella, algo tímida al principio sólo hablaba con Hermione, al ser hermana de Ron era obligado tener que ver a Harry casi diario y hasta fuera de la escuela. Tenía miedo de Harry por alguna razón, no quería involucrarse con él, no quería ser como la gente que lo idolatraba día y noche; sin embargo la fuerza extraña de su mirada logró vencer la voluntad de la chica arrastrándola a permanecer incondicionalmente a su lado.

_¿Por qué eres tan perfecto?_

* * *

-Hola, me llamo Harry- dijo el chico mientras extendía el brazo para estrechar la mano de la más pequeña de los Weasley. Ella dejó ver una sonrisa expresando que era obvio que sabía su nombre. – Que tal Harry, soy Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron-¿te molesta si me siento aquí?-en absoluto- dijo ella. Y fue entonces que su historia comenzó a escribirse. Recuerdos para la eternidad que ella siempre tendría presentes. Vacaciones en la madriguera, cada aventura que Harry había vivido, su vida siempre en peligro, Gin siempre preocupada detrás de él. Recordar esos momentos la llenaba de alegría que se desvanecía casi de inmediato para convertirse en dolor, dolor que comenzaba a comprender. 

-Sabes Ginny, pareciera que te conozco de hace años-¿en serio?- cuando te vi por primera vez en el comedor tenía muchas ganas de hablarte, me inspirabas confianza, pero sólo me evadías, incluso llegué a pensar que me odiabas-

Él no se cansaba de repetir esa frase-Gin ¿acaso me odias?-No Harry, nunca…-

-Ginny, eres genial-No más que tú Harry- Cada palabra que ella decía era sincera, de alguna manera Harry le parecía el ser más perfecto sobre la Tierra: inteligente, gentil y bien parecido. Estaba segura de que si él le hubiese pedido que se aventara a las garras del más peligroso dragón del mundo ella lo hubiese obedecido sin respingar.

* * *

-Vaya, es tarde. Ginny tengo que irme, ya otro día seguimos con esto- de acuerdo, nos vemos después- así el chico de ojos verdes se levantó de un golpe para salir corriendo de la biblioteca dejando a Ginny perdida en su mar de recuerdos. A últimas fechas Harry siempre estaba ocupado, la razón era una con falda: Cho. Desde que habían comenzado a salir Gin se había convertido en un espectro de humo apenas visible para él. 

Pero la tragedia de esta chica no tenía un claro antecedente, quizás sólo unas semanas. No podía creer lo que sucedía, aquella amistad que pintaba entre romance y unión sin fin se había esfumado tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de comprenderlo.

Así después de unos minutos la chica tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar con rumbo a la sala común. De camino decidió desviarse y buscar algo de aire fresco que le ayudara a relajarse un poco. A decir verdad su comportamiento también era extraño, de pronto sonreía sin motivo alguno alzando la vista al cielo, o al techo. Otras veces simplemente caminaba con la mirada perdida y rostro inexpresivo. Incluso Hermione lo había notado justo como habia sucedido la primera vez.

No era novedad que alguien se hubiese fijado en Harry, la novedad era que él prestara tanta atención a una sola persona sin aparente razón.

Los recuerdos y la culpa llevaron a la pelirroja a tirarse sobre su cama en el dormitorio, ahi, con la inmensa tristeza que la embargaba quiso llorar, mas no pudo y pensó que si no había podido llorar era porque seguramente no valía la pena llorar por él.

_Todo lo maravilloso que fuiste algún día ha desaparecido, no más lindo y cálido Harry... desearía no haberte conocido nunca, no confías más en mí, parece que nunca signifiqué nada y me pregunto si todo lo que dijiste era verdad o sólo fue un juego..._

* * *

Vaya, creo que es algo pequeño jiji pero bueno, si os ha gustado intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos. 

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Pues este es el segundo capitulo. Gracias a quienes han dejado sus reviews . y pues creo que ahora me extendí jajajaja pero es que la inspiracion flota en el aire...

* * *

Invierno. El castillo era más frío en esos días. Ginny se encontraba en la sala común terminando un elaborado trabajo de historia de la magia. Quizás era su imaginación pero estaba muy concentrada. De pronto alguien abrió la puerta, el corazón de la chica dio un salto y comenzó a latir muy rápido, era él.

-Que hay Gin

-Hola harry

-Vaya frío eh

-Si, es muy molesto

-¿Qué haces?

-Ahm, termino un trabajo de historia de la magia.

-Oh, me hubieses dicho antes, quizás algunas de mis notas pasadas podrían haber ayudado

-No importa, ya casi termino

-Genial, así podremos platicar

Esa tarde entre chocolates y risas, envueltos por el calor de la chimenea los chicos platicaron durante largo rato. Gin se sentía inmensamente feliz, parecía un sueño, incluso por momentos se sonrojaba al pensar que se trataba de un sueño. Todo era perfecto. El singular brillo en los ojos de Harry que a ella tanto le gustaba y, su sonrisa, esa cálida e inspiradora sonrisa…

Pero no duró para siempre, en un instante Hermione llego a interrumpir. Había acordado practicar algunos hechizos con Ginny.

-Nos vemos Ginny

-Adiós harry

-No ginny, adiós no, hasta luego

Así la mas pequeña de los weasley abandonó la sala dejando atrás su perfecto sueño hecho realidad; iba dando saltos y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos resplandecientes.

* * *

_Debería entender de una vez que he perdido. Es mas, no me puedo considerar perdedora de algo que nunca tuve, pero entonces en verdad todo era un sueño, producto de mi imaginación…_

Un nuevo día para lidiar con los problemas cotidianos, las clases, el futuro. Una nueva batalla contra el pasado y contra la frialdad e incertidumbre del presente.

Gin pasó junto a Harry a la hora del desayuno; sin duda pasó más que inadvertida.

Justo después de terminar su tostada la pelirroja centró su atención en una nota en forma de ave que iba cayendo suavemente enfrente del plato de Harry. Hermione pudo ver lo que decía e inconscientemente leyó en voz alta:

"**Te extraño. Besos. Cho"**

_Que ridículo_ pensó para sus adentros Gin. Ella jamás habría escrito algo así para harry aunque siempre deseaba con el corazón gritarle lo mucho que lo quería.

_Me enseñaste a ser fuerte, a ser la mejor, pero nunca a vivir sin tu presencia y menos aún a vivir con tu indiferencia_.

No pudiendo soportar más el agitado palpitar de su corazón enfurecido, tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar, una vez más harry no notó su presencia. Apresuro el paso hacia la sala de pociones, iba apretando sus libros al mismo tiempo que sus manos palidecían de tanta presión cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del hombro. Su iluso corazón por un momento pensó que podía ser él; sin embargo su ceño se frunció al ver a Hermione en frente

-Gin estás bien?

-Si, es sólo que tengo un poco de sueño

-Oh, de acuerdo, nos veremos después- y dicho eso herí dio media vuelta para retirarse.

Ginny emitió un largo bostezo que provocó que de sus ojos brotaran pequeñas lágrimas. Eso era los más parecido al llanto que la chica podía experimentar. Lloraba de rabia, de celos, tristeza, todo…

_¿Por qué no eres sólo un sueño? Un muy mal sueño…_

* * *

Era de noche. La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba en absoluto silencio. De pronto unos leves sollozos interrumpieron la tranquilidad. Recostada en el sillón abrazando un cojín se encontraba Ginebra Weasley llorando. A continuación se escucharon unas pisadas leves provenientes de los dormitorios. 

-Qué sucede Gin?- ¿acaso estaba escuchando bien? Hasta ese momento sólo en su familia le llamaban así. Como fuese le gustaba escuchar a Harry llamándola así.

-Oh nada, sólo pelee con mis hermanos

-Vaya, debe ser difícil tener tantos hermanos mayores

-Es que me tratan como si fuera tonta

-Vamos gin, ellos simplemente se preocupan por ti

-Por favor! He tolerado sus insolencias durante mucho tiempo

-Ay gin, si tu fueras mi hermana trataría de comprenderte y aún así te protegería de cualquier manera

La chica se sonrojó. En su mente no maquinaba la idea de ser precisamente la hermana de Harry pero escuchar esas palabras la llevaron a flotar por encima de las nubes un momento. Su llanto cesó por un instante. Harry la abrazó tiernamente. Así ella posó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry mientras unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas caían sobre sus mejillas. Pronto Ginny reaccionó para visualizar la escena que protagonizaba: estaba tan cerca del perfecto Potter, más cerca de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Entonces avergonzada luchó contra su voluntad para lograr alejarse del tibio cuerpo de su amado.

-Sabes harry, ya es tarde, deberías ir a dormir. Ahora mismo yo me retiro- y con una sonrisa cálida y tierna le dijo –gracias-

Harry por su parte también sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Gin se sonrojó de nuevo y echó a correr al dormitorio, se lanzó a su cama y hundió la cara en la almohada para poder gritar. Después de un rato respiró profundamente y miró al techo. Estaba tan feliz que casi no durmió esa noche.

Al día siguiente la pequeña Weasley bailoteaba y cantaba por todos lados, su corazón latía tan rápido que se sentía inundada de una energía inexplicable. Ni siquiera los regaños de Snape podían borrarle la sonrisa. A punto de entrare al comedor encontró a Harry y compañía. Se quedó petrificada al ver el par de ojos esmeralda brillantes mirándola fijamente. Ella no hizo más que agachar la cabeza y huir hacia el otro lado del lugar. Todo el día trató de evitar a Harry para no hacer el ridículo frente a él o decir algo fuera de lugar. Al final del día cansada y temerosa de tener que enfrentar a Potter se fue a dormir. Grata sorpresa se llevó al llegar a su cama y encontrar en delicado papel y con su nombre escrito en tinta color púrpura se encontraba un sobre. De inmediato lo abrió ansiosa de conocer el contenido. Leyó en silencio:

**Querida Gin: **

**No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal ayer. Lo lamento.**

**Harry**

A punto de estallar de la emoción Ginny lanzó un leve grito, no quería que todo mundo se enterara, se sentiría aún más patética. Esa noche su sueño fue demasiado ligero y sólo podía esperar impacientemente el amanecer.

* * *

Hasta aquí vaya, pues jajaja léanlo jajaja y pues dejen sus reviews que me hacen feliz y si la verdad es malísimo pues lo cortamos y borramos. . caramba aun me falla la ortografía... intentaré mejorar... 


End file.
